Sin miedo a nada
by riona25
Summary: Es mi primer y puede que último fanfic asi que... sed buenos plis!¿Hasta que punto puedes dejar que el miedo te impida luchar?


**SIN MIEDO A NADA**

Desde la ventana de su habitación Ron observaba el cielo de aquella mañana de verano. Parecía que el sol no se había dado cuenta aún de los tiempos tan oscuros en los que estaban inmersos pues brillaba con más fuerza que nunca. Era como si fuera un día más de verano como tantos otros que habían precedido su regreso a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, nada sería como antes. Pronto iban a emprender una búsqueda, una lucha de la que no sabía si iban a volver. ¡Y pensar que hasta no hacía mucho su única preocupación sobre el futuro era la llegada de los exámenes! Ahora ni siquiera sabía si volvería a Hogwarts alguna vez. Sólo habían pasado seis años desde la primera vez que pisó los jardines del colegio, sólo seis años, pero le había parecido toda una vida. Si no fuera porque Harry y Hermione estaban ahí como testimonio de que todo lo que habían vivido era cierto, habría jurado que todo había sido un sueño. Hermione... sólo con el simple sonido de su nombre en su pensamiento, su corazón despertaba de su letargo latiendo con fuerza. Si algo había valido la pena de esos seis años llenos de peligros, heridas y lágrimas era haberlos vivido junto a ella. Muy por encima de su amistad o su lealtad a Harry estaba su amor por ella.

Sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban y cerró los ojos en un suspiro, nunca creyó que en su interior pudiera albergarse un sentimiento tan tierno y tan abrumador al mismo tiempo, que le llevaba de la felicidad absoluta a la más profunda tristeza en un sólo segundo, era una dulce condena, por un lado estaba la emoción de sentirlo pero por otra la agonía por no compartirlo con ella. Esa era otra lucha a la que debía enfrentarse, su propia lucha interna. Se preguntaba porque había estado escondido tanto tiempo ese sentimiento en su alma y sabía que era por el mismo motivo por el que aún no lo había reconocido frente a ella, por miedo. Le resultaba gracioso pensar en "la valentía de los Gryffindor" ¿dónde estaba cuando más la necesitaba? Porque Ron Weasley era capaz de enfrentarse a un troll, a una araña gigante y a un ejército entero de mortífagos pero no a Hermione Granger. El sólo hecho de pensar por un momento que ella no pudiera sentir lo mismo que él, el rechazo y el perderla para siempre le helaban la sangre.

Sabía que sin ella no podría seguir adelante, pues por absurdo e ilógico que pareciese, estaba seguro de que su fuerza y entereza residian en ella, en su amor por ella. Ron necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla cerca, para sentirse seguro y hacer frente a todo lo que se avecinaba. Aunque, bien pensado¿que era lo que se avecinaba¿acaso tenían alguno de ellos la más remota idea de que era lo que les esperaba? No, y un futuro tan incierto era aterrador. Todo a su alrededor era miedo, miedo al fracaso, miedo a perderlo todo, miedo a perdera a ella... miedo, miedo, miedo ¿y para qué? Quizás mañana mismo él podría estar muerto, o peor, ella podría morir ¿y de que le habría servido tener tanto miedo? De nada, sólo se maldeciría una y otra vez por haber sido un cobarde, por no haber tenido la suficiente valentía de mostrarse ante ella. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, en lo más profundo de su ser brillaba un atisbo de esperanza y cuando, de repente se asomaba entre las sombras de la duda, le mostraba una vida llena de sueños e ilusiones cumplidas y sabía que no se perdonaría nunca el haber dejado escapar esos sueños de entre sus manos por pura cobardía. Sin embargo, sabía que su atrevimiento podría costarle seis años de amistad y, aunque era consciente de que eso ya no era suficiente para él, prefería guardar silencio ante la posibilidad de perderla. Un día al lado de Hermione, aunque sólo fuera su amiga, valía mucho más que mil días sin ella. Por otro lado, Harry también la necesitaba, aunque él no lo dijera, pero la inteligencia de Hermione y sentido común les había salvado muchas veces y sería muy egoísta por su parte que Harry también la perdiera por culpa de su estupidez; sería otra más para la larga lista de estupideces de Ron Weasley.

Bajó el rostro hacia sus manos y buscó con la mirada una pequeña cicatriz situada en el dorso de su mano izquierda, cerca del pulgar. Uno de aquellos canarios que Hermione le había lanzado en un ataque de furia, se aseguró de que nunca olvidara la peor estupidez que había cometido en toda su vida. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, por desgracia, la herida que le infligió no le afectaba únicamente a la mano. Día tras día esa pequeña marca no sólo le recordaba su estupidez como una tortura sino que le confirmaba que lo único que había conseguido era apartarla definitivamente de su corazón. De nuevo, la esperanza volvió a esconderse en su refugio vestido de sombras, abriendo paso al desengaño y la congoja y de golpe sintió que su habitación se encogía a su alrededor y le oprimía el pecho más y más. Necesitaba salir de allí, sentir en su rostro el frescor de la mañana en una búsqueda de sosiego. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín. El aire con sabor a verano llenó sus pulmones como un suave bálsamo que calmaba lentamente su ansiedad aunque jamás conseguiría aplacarla.

De repente vio su figura a lo lejos, era preciosa. Estaba sentada a la sombra de su árbol preferido, con un libro entre las manos. "Nunca cambiará" pensó él, era Hermione, su Hermione. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. La chica levantó el rostro y lo miró desde la lejanía con la sonrisa que él tanto amaba dibujada en sus labios. Con paso vacilante se acercó lentamente a ella.

"¡Hola Ron!" dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente cuando el chico llegó hasta ella. En ese momento Ron sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, esa sonrisa lo dejaba siempre indefenso. "¿Te quieres sentar?" añadió. Ron asintió con un gesto y se sentó a su lado, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo ese aire de melancolía y tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de Ron desde hacía algún tiempo. En un principio creyó que se debía a la muerte de Dumbledore. Por supuesto que a todos les afectó sobre manera la muerte del director de Hogwarts, pero poco a poco el dolor iba dejando paso a la nostalgia y el recuerdo en sus corazones. Bueno, en todos menos en Ron, ni siquiera la boda de su hermano que estaba a punto celebrarse en pocos días había borrado esa sombra de sus ojos, esos ojos que ella amaba tanto. Echaba de menos ese brillo de cobalto en su mirada cuando sonreía, ahora sonreía tan poco... Echaba de menos a su Ron, a ese que andaba todo el día molestándola, buscando cualquier pretexto para hacerla enfadar o que la perseguía para que le ayudara con los deberes. Incluso, por irónico que pareciera, echaba de menos oírle maldecir a cada momento, daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar cualquier palabra por malsonante que fuera que le diera a entender que su Ron había vuelto. Sí, porque, a pesar de que él nunca la había visto como algo más a parte de su amiga la sabihonda, a pesar de que tuvieron que llegar a cuarto curso para que él se diera cuenta de que era una chica, a pesar de que ella le había dicho sin sentirlo que tenía el rango emocional de una cucharita de té y, lo que más le dolía, a pesar su episodio con Lavender, él era y seguiría siendo su Ron, el único por el que palpitaba su corazón, el único que la hacía temblar con una sonrisa, el único que la hacía estremecer con un simple roce, por leve que fuese. Lo había querido profundamente, calladamente a lo largo de estos años y, aunque sólo había estado a su lado como un amigo, siempre había estado ahí porque, si bien es cierto que hubo un momento cuando estuvo con Lavender en que temió haberlo perdido para siempre, acabó volviendo a su lado. Ese miedo que creía olvidado invadía de nuevo su corazón llenándolo de dudas y temores porque, el muchacho que estaba sentado cerca de ella, estaba, sin embargo, más lejos que nunca. En ese preciso instante deseaba ser una experta en Legeremancia para saber que pensaba Ron en esos momentos y que era lo que tanto le afligía.

"Ron¿en que piensas?" Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

"En el miedo" Respondió Ron inconscientemente, sin pensar que así iba a iniciar una conversación de la que podía arrepentirse después. Se mordió la lengua por su torpeza. Durante un segundo Hermione no supo que decir. Le había sorprendido mucho ese arranque de sinceridad de Ron pero sobre todo, lo que la dejó sin habla fue la seriedad de su voz. Su elocuencia la abandonó por primera vez ante él, y en su intento por continuar con la charla, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"¿El miedo? Vamos Ron, eres de Gryffindor ¿donde está la valentía de los Gryffindor?" dijo Hermione bromeando mientras pensaba que era lo más estúpido que había dicho nunca. Por un segundo creyó que el chico iba a levantarse y marcharse. A algo tan serio ella respondía de forma tan absurda. Ese temor tan conocido volvió a su pecho.

"Sabes Hermione, no deberías haber abandonado la asignatura de Adivinación. A veces "tu ojo interior" se despierta. Hace sólo un instante me estaba preguntado donde está esa valentía de los Gryffindor de la que tanto hablan" Miró a Hermione durante un segundo y apreció cierta confusión en su rostro. Hermione no lograba entender de que estaba hablando. Él, Ron Weasley, el fiel amigo de Harry Potter hablándole a ella de valentía, como si ella no supiera por todo lo que habían pasado, a todos los peligros que habían hecho frente.

"Ron, no pensarás que eres un cobarde después de todo a lo que te has enfrentado en este tiempo ¿verdad?"

"A lo que nos hemos enfrentado, Hermione, no es mérito mío únicamente el haber llegado hasta aquí"

"¿Y crees que habríamos llegado hasta aquí sin ti¿Crees que Harry lo habría conseguido sin ti?"

"Imagino que sí" Contestó él bajando el rostro.

"¿Que pasa Ron¿Es que tengo que recordarte una a una todas las cosas que has hecho a lo largo de estos años?"

Ron suspiró con desgana "Tampoco es para tanto, Hermione, no tengo nada de especial. Harry es el héroe aquí, no yo"

"Pues yo creo que te equivocas" Replicó decidida.

Ahora Ron era el que estaba confuso "¿De que hablas Hermione?"

"Harry no ha tenido elección, tú sí" Ron la miraba perplejo.

"¿Es que no lo ves, Ron? Por desgracia Harry no puede escapar a su destino. Desde que Voldemort marcó su frente con esa cicatriz su camino ha estado escrito. Él sabe a lo que tiene que enfrentarse y ha de aceptarlo le guste o no. Tú no, Ron. ¿No te has parado nunca a pensar lo cómodo que sería para ti ser un simple espectador, como lo son la mayoría, viendo pasar los acontecimientos ante tus ojos sin hacer nada para cambiarlo? Pero no, tú no elegiste el camino fácil. Desde el principio te has mantenido a su lado, firme. Sabes que incluso yo he dudado miles de veces. Yo siempre le busco el lado lógico a todo, le doy miles de vueltas y, ni que decir tiene de cuando se trata de romper alguna regla, lo primero que hago es negarme."

Ron apenas podía respirar, jamás había osado a imaginar que Hermione creyera eso de él, cuando ella era la bruja más inteligente que había conocido. "Hermione, tú eres..."

"Si, ya sé lo que me vas a decir" Dijo Hermione como si por fin pudiera leer en su mente "Ya sé que me vas a decir que soy muy inteligente y todo lo demás pero ¿de que sirve leer tanto, saber tanto si a la hora de la verdad me voy a acobardar? Tú jamás has dudado, ni siquiera te planteas los peligros con los que te puedes encontrar, lo haces y punto"

"Eso no se llama valentía Hermione. Eso es insensatez, inconsciencia" Esta vez la voz de Ron se tornó dura al igual que su mirada. "Si fuera valiente lucharía por lo que quiero, no cometería una estupidez tras otra" De repente, sintió como si la pequeña cicatriz de su mano empezara a arder, como un estigma, como si quisiera hacerle recordar que iba a estar siempre ahí para no hacerle olvidar jamás su falta e instintivamente empezó a restregarla furioso, con fuerza, como si intentase borrarla de una vez por todas de su piel y de su memoria.

Hermione se asustó "¿Qué haces¿Qué es eso?" Exclamó tomándole las manos, temiendo que se hiciera daño.

"Ésta, Hermione, es la prueba viva de lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser" le dijo con rabia mientras le mostraba la marca en su mano. La chica acercó despacio sus dedos para tocarla.

"¿Te hiciste esta herida aquella noche, en el Ministerio?" Susurró Hermione volviendo sus ojos hacia el rostro del chico de nuevo. Ahora la dureza se había diluido pero la tristeza seguía estando presente, incluso más que antes.

"Esta herida me la hizo un canario, Hermione" La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida como si por un momento hubiera empezado a comprender. De repente, Ron se levantó maldiciendo. Tenía que marcharse de allí, alejarse de ella. Había ido demasiado lejos y había estado a punto de suceder lo que tanto había temido en todo este tiempo, iba a tener que darle unas explicaciones que no quería dar. Se había dejado llevar y estaba a un paso de echarlo todo a perder. Sin embargo, Hermione se levantó tras él sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza. No tenía intención alguna de dejarlo marchar.

"Esta vez tampoco vas a ser un cobarde" Le dijo Hermione con tono desafiante sin soltar su brazo.

"Déjame, Hermione" Ron seguía dándole la espalda, no era capaz de mirarla frente a frente.

"No Ron, no vas a salir huyendo, necesito entender. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? La voz de Hermione temblaba por la rabia y la impotencia. "¡Dímelo de una vez!"

"¡Tengo miedo, Hermione!" dijo Ron con desesperación, como si las palabras se le escaparan de la garganta.

"¡¿Pero a qué, maldita sea?!" gritó Hermione exasperada.

Esto era mucho más de lo que Ron podía soportar. Sin saber cómo había llegado a un punto de no retorno, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y sintió como si todo su interior fuera a estallar. Las ganas de gritarle al mundo, a ella, su verdad se volvieron mucho más poderosas que su propio temor. Quería acabar con esa agonía de una vez por todas, aunque se arrepintiera de ello el resto de su vida. Con un movimiento brusco Ron se giró hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, clavando su mirada en la suya , encontrando en los ojos de Hermione la necesidad, la súplica, la desesperación, las lágrimas contenidas. "Por favor, Ron" le dijo con un hilo de voz. Ron respiró hondo, sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Sin saber como, las palabras explotaron en su boca mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

"Hermione, tengo miedo a perderte sin ni siquiera haberte tenido. Tengo miedo a despertar un día y darme cuenta de que ya nunca estarás conmigo, que nunca podré volver a mirarte, que nunca podré tocarte, olerte, sentir tu calor. Tengo miedo a descubrir que dejé pasar demasiado el tiempo y que dejé pasar mi oportunidad en aquel maldito baile, que ya nunca podrás ser para mí. Tengo miedo de pensar que nunca sabré como son tus besos, que sabor tienen tus labios, que nunca sabré como es la felicidad de haber tenido tu amor. Tengo miedo a que te vayas de mi lado sin haberte dicho nunca cuanto te amo".

Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas enrojecidas. En ese momento Ron no sabía leer lo que le decían sus ojos, sólo sintió un frío intenso que le recorría el alma y la soltó despacio, dispuesto a irse, sintiéndose derrotado, destruido. Pero esta vez Hermione tampoco iba a dejarlo marchar. Rodeó fuertemente su cuello con sus brazos mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho con su nombre en los labios. Ella misma busco los suyos para besarlo, para rogarle que no se fuera, para que comprendiera, que entendiera que ella también lo amaba. Luego se apartó un poco de él con la intención de hablarle, decirle todo lo que había estado guardado en su corazón, todo lo que sentía, pero el tapó su boca con sus dedos. Ahora sí podía leer en sus ojos y era mucho más de lo que podría haber expresado con palabras. Lentamente sus dedos abandonaron sus labios para acudir a su mejilla sonrosada y secar sus lágrimas. Sus dedos dibujaron la línea de su rostro hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca rozándola suavemente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y entreabría sus labios recibiendo su caricia. Deslizó la mano de nuevo por su rostro hasta su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, atrapando su boca con sus labios, dejándola sin respiración. La rodeó por la cintura, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho de donde ya nunca la dejaría marchar, mientras ella hundía sus dedos en su nuca, en su pelo, entregándose por completo, dejándose amar y amando. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más profundo, más apasionado, como si quisieran dar todo lo que tenían en su ser con ello. Habían soñado con aquel momento cientos de veces, se lo habían imaginado de mil y una formas, pero jamás se habría podido comparar con la realidad. Con ese beso sintieron como sus corazones latían como uno solo, como sus almas brillaban como una sola, como sus cuerpos se unían como uno solo. Se entregaron todo con aquel beso, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, incluso todos sus temores y sus dudas, pero sabían que juntos superarían todo, que vencerían con la magia de su amor. Ya no importaba que les deparara el futuro, ya no importaba que pasaría mañana, estaban juntos y juntos se enfrentarían a todo, sin miedo a nada.

-FIN-


End file.
